1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more specifically, to a connector with a sliding upper cover.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Many signal cables are used in electrical appliances to connect the printed circuit boards (PCBs) for signal transmission. One of the more popular signal cables is a soft and flat pipeline with a plurality of pins at both ends. Correspondingly, one or more connectors can be configured onto the PCB for connecting to the signal cables. A plurality of pins is also arranged at the end of each connector and corresponds to the pins at the terminal of each signal cable. After the signal cable is plugged into the connector, the signals can be transmitted therebetween.
FIGS. 1A and 1B schematically illustrate a conventional connector 100, comprising a cover 110 which can be opened pivotally as a piano lid. The cover 110 of the connector 100 is normally closed. When the signal cable 120 needs to be electrically connected to the inner terminal hidden under the cover 110, the cover can be pivotally turned to reveal the inner terminal. After the signal cable 120 is connected to the connector 100, the cover 110 is returned to the closed position so as to protect the connector and the signal cable underneath. A disadvantage of this conventional connector is that it requires a multitude of steps to establish a connection with the signal cable. Moreover, opening the cover requires more space and is unfavorable in today's technological trend of decreasing sizes. Furthermore, with either frequent closing and opening or improper usage, the cover 110 or the pivoting mechanism 130 can be easily damaged. When the cover of the connector is damaged, it is difficult to repair or replace the cover only because the entire connector needs to be replaced, thereby increasing the cost of the product.
Thus, it is advantageous to redesign the structure of the connector not only to increase the connection stability to the signal cables, but also to plug in the signal cables more conveniently. In addition, an option to repair or replace only the cover without having to replace the entire connector is desired. Lastly, the steps in establishing a connection with the signal cable should be simplified.